Compounding
Note: Alchemy is recommended for advanced users only! Compounding allows players to combine multiple items together and create new items. The higher a player's skill level in Primary Alchemy, the higher the chance for a higher level item to be compounded. The Primary Alchemy skill level itself also contributes towards the success of creating specific items. There is an element of randomness involved in compounding, depending on skill level, the ranks of compounded items and base materials. When compounding the item created will never have an Item Rank more than 4 over the lowest Item Rank in the compound. This is the basic compound screen. Do not forget... As you compound... there is a percentage to get what you aim at, for example, I'm aiming to get Red Dragon Gown, a rank 33 item. I need Item ranks less than it, as I can say, the formula of compounding is never stable, so you need something called alchemy books. Alchemy books decrease the propability of failing in compounding. If someone fails he will get rank 1 items, common stone, common grass, ink, anything rank one. If you succeed you have the item with you. All compoundings is about ranking, there are 3 types of alchemy skill. The first one is at welling village, the second and the third are in polo island. The only way to get high ranking items is by having the senior alchemy(superior alchemy) which is the most powerful type of alchemy. As each level of that skill increases your alchemy chances to get it right will increase as well, so work hard! The best way to increase alchemy is by compounding small wooden gears, gotten from the wooden saw in the tent. If you train the superior alchemy well you'll get high level EQs and more! You can even get a Lord's Gown! Now good luck!! Clicking an item in your inventory will add it to the compounding formula. The first item you pick will be put in the large rectangle under the pot, and all the others will be put beneath it. The item in the large rectangle is usually considered the Main Component. However, if another component of the recipe is in a larger quantity, or is a higher level, it will be considered the Main Component whether it's in the large rectangle or the smaller ones. At lower levels, the items produced are more random, so one way to increase Compounding level (especially in the beginning) is to compound various random items. As a general rule, compounding the same materials - fruits or food items - may produce some of the higher ranking items, such as fruit juices or weapons. With this method, however, bear in mind that the compound rank appears to average out all of the materials placed into the compounding pot. The ensuing product is then compared against a results table that determines the actual item produced. That said, some compound formulas will produce specific items without randomization and irrespective of level. For example, compounding two Steamed Buns will produce Flour or compounding any skin or fur with Original Rubber will produce Beast Fur. Alchemy can be a easy way to make gold but it's also very risky. It takes money to make money. For more information on compounding recipes visit www.wlodb.com/compounds Category:Basics Category:Guides Category:Compound List Category:Compound List